The present invention relates to dampers for open front fireplaces and, more particularly, to a damper construction wherein a movable sheet metal plate serves to close the flue opening in one position and provides a radiation shield in the other.
In so-called "factory built" or prefabricated fireplaces, proper insulation and air flow patterns must be provided to insure that the outer shell of the fireplace does not exceed certain acceptable temperature limits. Open spaces for flow of cooling air are commonly provided under the hearth and on the sides and rear of the usual type of open front fireplace. However, the upper front area, i.e., the portion immediately above the top edge of the frontal opening, is one of the most difficult to cool properly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide any means which may be included without inordinately increasing the cost to improve the temperature control in the upper front area of the fireplace, particularly those of the factory built type.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a factory built fireplace with improved means for limiting the heat passing through the inner frontal fireplace walls without significantly increasing the cost.
A further object is to provide a fireplace damper construction wherein a flue closure plate serves to improve the control of heat in the upper front area of the fireplace when in the open position.
Another object is to provide a damper construction having a plate movable only between fully open and fully closed positions with respect to the flue opening and having an attached handle movable about two axes with respect to the plate for convenience of both access and storage.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.